


Inviting Death

by sunkisz



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Harris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-17
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkisz/pseuds/sunkisz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Sookie didn't rescind Eric's invitation from her home at the end of book 3? Spoilers through book 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Charlaine Harris, and the beginning in italics. The rest is mine.

_Bill resumed brushing my hair. "I will call her back later," he said. "From my place. She'll be glad to hear I've completed it."_

"_You nearly lost everything," Eric said, his sudden outburst startling everyone in the room. Pam slipped out the front door after she'd looked from Eric to Bill. That kind of scared me._

"_Yes, I'm well aware of that," Bill said. His voice, always cool and sweet, was absolutely frigid. Eric, on the other hand, tended toward the fiery._

"_You were a fool to take up with that she-demon again," Eric said. _

"_Hey guys, I'm sitting right here," I said. They both glared at me. They seemed determined to finish this quarrel, and I figured I would leave them to go at it once they were outside. I hadn't thanked Eric for the driveway yet, and I wanted to._

"_Ok," I said. "I was hoping to avoid this, but… Bill, I rescind your invitation into my house." Bill began walking backward to the door, a helpless look on his face, and my brush still in his hand. Eric grinned at him triumphantly._

I wasn't sure I wanted Eric to go just yet. After all, I still needed to thank him for the driveway. I decided that it was easier to speak to him with Bill out of the room.

"Eric, I wanted to thank you for my driveway. It was very kind of you, though unnecessary." I conveyed to him, hoping he would realize that I liked to do things for myself and not be indebted.

He turned his eyes to mine still smiling that breathtaking smile. He was truly a beautiful man, any woman would agree to that. "Sookie, I remember you telling me you needed it done. I was simply helping you out the way you did by going to Jackson for me." He reached over and took my hand in his. "I know you needed it also. I hope you will not be upset with me for long."

I pulled back my hand and sighed. I guess I cannot be upset if he did it as a thank you. "Eric, ok fine. I will not be upset with you because of the intention behind it. But remember, I don't like surprises and I don't like feeling like a kept woman."

His eyes danced with amusement. "A kept woman? Sookie, are you my woman then? Is this why you say these things to me?" He sat on the floor this time, at my feet, looking up at me.

I scoffed, "No I am not your woman. I am my own. Nobody owns me."

"No need to get upset my lover. I would like the chance to favor you with attention if you would allow me to," he said to me, his hands taking my right foot and gently massaging it. I felt a tingle go through my body from his touch. "I can feel you. Remember, you cannot doubt what you feel when I touch you; I know."

I closed my eyes and before I knew it he picked me up and laid me on the couch, with my feet on his lap. I was surprised he wasn't trying anything. Maybe he was being a gentleman for once. "That feels good Eric. My feet have been hurting for a while now," I confessed to him

"I know my lover." He said that 'my lover' again to me. I needed to put a stop to that.

"Eric, I am not your lover," I said sternly, trying to take my foot away from him, but he tightened his grip.

"No, not yet. But you will be someday," he responded and I felt another jolt through my body. _How can this man do this to me?_ Since I had no idea how to answer his statement, we sat in silence for a while; he rubbed my feet and I decided to tell him exactly how I killed Lorena. He was impressed and laughed through the whole thing. His laughter filled the whole room and I couldn't help but feel at peace and smile. It was nice seeing this side of Eric; he wasn't all big bad boss for a while. He was just with me, enjoying an evening at my home. I could believe what he said… I _was_ spoiled for humans. I knew it to be true. I knew that I would never be happy with a human man, but maybe possibly a were? But then even with them I could make out their thoughts, though not as clearly.

Thinking of Eric again, I felt I could be happy with him. I had a lot to consider before I let that thought out of my head.

"It's getting late, and you need your rest," he said, picking me up gently and taking me to my room. I nuzzled his neck before I could stop myself; his scent was amazing. My face turned red once I realized what I had done.

He chuckled lightly. "My dear Sookie, I like it when you are affectionate." He pulled back the covers while still holding me with one arm and placed me in the bed. He covered me with the blankets and sat on the edge beside me. "When you are feeling better, perhaps you will come to Fangtasia to see me. I would like to have you there dear one," he told me, playing with a strand of my hair before placing it behind my ear.

I didn't want anything to do with vampires. I was sick of being caught in the middle of their crap and I always got hurt. And it hurt a little to know that was the only reason he wanted me around. I opened my mouth to tell him I didn't think it would be a good idea but he stopped me.

"Sookie, I promise, I have no need for your services. I was simply asking for your company while I enthrall the tourists that come to see us. I have no hidden agenda." He must have felt my inner debate somehow through my blood. That was going to get irritating fast.

Instead of arguing with him about his ulterior motives for having me at Fangtasia, I just decided to answer, "I will think about it."

He gave me a smile and I noticed his fangs were slightly extended. "That would give me much pleasure." He leered at me, and I felt a shiver go down my spine. "If you feel better come by tomorrow night around 9. I would be very happy to see you." He leaned down and kissed my forehead, leaving the room, before I could answer him.


	2. Chapter 2

I slept peacefully the whole night. I wasn't not sure if it was because of the beating I took the other night or if it was Eric's presence that soothed me. I lay in bed and thought of what he said to me, how he treated me the previous night. I hadn't seen that side of him before. Really the only side I had seen from him was the demanding big bad sheriff that would irritate the shit out of me. But last night, it seemed like he let down his guard for a moment, and was acting the way he would if he was a human man.

I shook my head, knowing that I shouldn't be entertaining thoughts of being with Eric in any capacity. Since I met him, he had used me for my talent. I have been shot, beaten, staked, raped and even attacked by a mystical creature. My life was a lot better when I never knew any vampires. Granted, my life was also very boring, but at least I wasn't running for my life and being chased after by people that wanted me dead.

Bill was a real eye opener for me. I had loved him, and dedicated myself to him. All I asked for was his faithfulness, and he couldn't give me that. He had been more interested in that damn program he was working on for months. He lost interest in me and that hurt. I thought I was being put first in his life but that clearly wasn't the case. Then I found it out, that he ran off and started up again with his maker, the hard way – through Eric. Bill couldn't be trusted anymore and I was determined to put him out of my mind for good. But that made room for someone else in my mind.

Eric.

He seemed to really get how I am. He has a good sense of humor when he decides to use it and I can tell he has a fondness for me. But there was something in him I didn't trust and I wasn't sure I ever would. He is too sure of himself, too confident and it was screaming at me that he was trouble and I should stay away. Sure he is great looking and an amazing kisser. When he kissed me in bed at Jackson, I felt so alive. I never felt that passion before when being kissed, not even with Bill, who I thought loved me at the time. But while Eric is nothing short of a sex god, I didn't want only that in my life. I needed someone to be with me and love me. Not for my talent and to have me just as a conquest. And that was all I felt I would ever be to Eric.

He looked at me with lust, not affection or love. I knew he couldn't want me but for my body. But other than those strikes against him, he was always trying to take care of my needs. He took care of me in Dallas when I was hurt, and in Jackson when I was staked. He also took me to an orgy when I asked him to. At the time, I wouldn't have been surprised if he told me no. But he always surprised me. And to top it all off I have a new driveway and he was kind and gentle to me last night. He knew I needed it and took the initiative; Bill wouldn't have done the same. Bill was predictable but had no idea what I wanted from him; Eric was frustratingly unpredictable, but had a way of knowing exactly what I needed. I guessed I could give him the benefit of the doubt and see him tonight. What harm could it do?

I got out of bed slowly, feeling the bruises and sore muscles that were still trying to heal. I get into the shower and enjoyed the sensation of the hot water trickling down my back. Once I was done washing and dressed for the day, I decided it was best to call Sam and tell him I wouldn't be in for a few days. I was too sore and I didn't want to answer questions about why I was covered head to toe with bruises.

He answered on the third ring. "Merlotte's. This is Sam."

"Hey Sam. Its Sookie, I wanted to tell you I can't make it in for the next few days. I'm not feeling well and would like to rest."

"Oh, hey Sookie. Sure, that is fine. Are you ok? Is there something I can get for you?" he asked concerned.

"No, I'll be alright. I just need some sleep and a hot bath to soak."

"Ok then, how about you just take the rest of the week off and come in Monday? Is that enough time?"

"That would be perfect Sam, thanks," I say, getting ready to hang up, but I hear him call to me. "Yes?"

"Cher, it isn't like you to want to miss that much work. Are you ok? Did something happen while you were in Jackson? I told Alcide to watch you."

I guess there was no way I was going to avoid his questions this time. "Yes I got hurt, but no it wasn't Alcide that hurt me. At least not the second time," I mumbled in the phone.

"What does that mean?"

I got all heated up over the phone remembering how Alcide left me to chase after the others that were with the guy that staked me. He didn't stay with me, Eric did.

"I got staked in the club Alcide took me to. And he left me when he shifted into his wolf form. Eric took care of me."

"WHAT??" I heard Sam scream.

"I was healed, Sam. Don't worry about it. But last night there were some people from… look, it's a long story. Just know there were people at my house when Eric dropped me off the night before and they weren't here for tea."

"I'm sorry to hear that Sookie. Don't you think you should stay away from vampires now? They have caused you nothing but trouble since you met them."

"I am thinking about it for sure. Sam, I need to get back to bed. I will talk to you later."

"I'll come by after I close the bar tonight to check on you."

"No!" I blurted out. "I mean, no you don't have to. I need my rest, I will call you tomorrow." I didn't want him to come here and I had already decided to go to Fangtasia tonight. Wait… where did that thought come from?

"Ok then. Call me if you need anything."

We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. I made myself something to eat and watched some TV. After a while I got sleepy and laid on the couch, pulling a blanket over me and fell asleep.

The next thing I know, I hear a knock at the door. I sit up and stretch in pain. Oh how I wish I could heal as quickly as a vampire does. I walk to the door and open it to see Bill standing there with an apologetic look on his face.

"Hi darling," he said in his smooth cool voice.

I flashed my eyes in anger at him. "Don't you call me that Bill Compton."

He reached out to touch me and I took a step back knowing that he couldn't come in. When he remembered this, he dropped his hand and sighed.

"Sookie, I am sorry. I really am, can we talk about it?"

"No. Not right now. Maybe later when I am not so angry with you." I narrowed my eyes. "What do you want?"

"I came to get my database, if it's not too much trouble. I am due in New Orleans with it tonight."

I walked without saying a word to get the box filled with his computer things and walked back to the door with it. He must have noticed I was struggling with it, seeing as I was weak and the box was heavy, because he called out to me.

"Invite me in and I can help you with it." I glared at him and mustered enough strength to bring it to him.

"You will not be welcome in my home again Bill." I snapped at him, finally handing him the box. I turned and slammed the door in his face before he could say anything else to me.

I realized the clock said it was 7 pm. That meant if I was going to see Eric as he asked of me, I needed to start getting ready. But as much as I would like to get out of the house for a while, I really didn't feel like I had a need for company. Much less going out in public looking the way I did. So instead I decided to call him and let him know I couldn't make it.

"Fangtasia, bar with the bite," said a dull, bored voice; I knew was Pam.

"Hey Pam, its Sookie."

"Oh, hello my telepathic friend. What are you calling about this evening? I thought we were expecting you here?" Yes, as I thought. Eric was a little too confident. Maybe I should show him that not all women run to him when he pays attention to them.

"As you remember, I am still recovering. Tell Eric I cannot come, and I will talk to him some other time."

"Oh, he will be most displeased," she said, a little too cheerfully, "You can tell him yourself."

"No, Pam. I have to go, just give him my message," I blurted out, knowing that if I did start talking to him I might crumble and go to Shreveport. Especially if he treated me like he did last night.

"Well, ok…I will tell him. But Sookie, I think you should talk to him; he has been expecting you."

"Sorry. I'm going to bed now," I said as I hung up. Phew, I hoped he wouldn't be too disappointed. The last thing I needed was a vampire coming after me…

I relaxed in my bed, cuddling into the warm blankets, and in mere minutes sleep overtook my tired body.

I only woke once, in the middle of a terrible dream about Bill in that dark trunk. My body shook as I remembered the pain and I felt arms tighten around me. _Arms? _I was shocked – it was Eric… I mumbled incoherently and tried to pull away but his voice was soft yet firm, "No," and it stopped me in my tracks.

"I can feel your loneliness and fear. I am here for you," he cooed to me, holding me tighter to him. He just wanted to hold me. I didn't want to give in, but I couldn't stop myself; I nuzzled into his neck as his soft voice lulled me to sleep once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Before I knew it, I was awake once more, and I could still feel arms around me as I had only moments earlier. Only this time I hadn't woken up from a nightmare. I felt stroking along my back in a caring way. That's when I realized; I was facing towards Eric with my face buried into his neck. His legs were entwined with mine while we were facing each other. I guess he went into vampire downtime because I had no idea how long he had been there. Come to think of it, why was he even there? He didn't owe me anything that I could think of. I really wanted to be rid of all things supernatural in my life, but when he was around me I always felt a strange sense of comfort and safety. Without realizing it, I nuzzled my nose into his neck to take in his unique scent.

"My lover, you are very sweet tonight," he said, pulling me tighter to him and burying his nose in my hair.

"Why did you come here Eric?" I whispered sleepily into his neck.

"I felt your fear and wanted to make sure you were ok. When I saw you were dreaming, I thought I would comfort you by cuddling. Do you approve of this?"

As much as I wanted to argue that he shouldn't be in my home without my say so and especially in my bed, he was right. I hated to admit it but I needed the comfort at the time. How he knew that from as far as Shreveport… I didn't have a clue.

"How did you know I was having a nightmare when you were at the bar tonight?"

"I came to check on you, and when I got halfway here, I felt your anxiety." His hands started to stroke my thigh. "Sleep now lover. You need to heal, unless of course you want my blood again," he offered.

I pulled back to look at his face and was rendered speechless. His face was even more beautiful in the moonlight, with his blond hair falling over his shoulders; it just screamed _touch me._ I tried to squash the rush of warmth that spread through my lower body, but he had already sensed it.

He brought his hand from my thigh and softly caressed my cheek. "Your scent of arousal is one I have never known before. So very sweet."

He slowly leaned in, gazing at my reaction before placing his lips on mine. At first I was determined not to kiss him back but my body betrayed me once again. I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue access to mine. I felt his hands start to explore the curves of my body, and I let out a soft moan that he seemed to enjoy by answering back with a soft growl. I was caught up in the feelings I was having; I wanted comfort and love, but I knew Eric did not love me. This was so wrong on so many levels; I needed to get back in charge before I did something I would regret.

I struggled against him and after a few seconds his hands stopped and he locked his eyes with mine. "Is something wrong lover?" he asked me, kissing my forehead, trailing his lips down the sides of my face.

I knew I shouldn't commit myself to someone so quickly after having broken up with Bill, but Eric could be so tempting and persuasive. In that moment, my body won over my mind and I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him with all I had. His body reciprocated instantly - his length pressing against me, and that was when I realized Eric wasn't wearing any clothes. I let my hand slide down his body to cup his backside, while his slipped two fingers into my folds. I let out a yelp of surprise and started to buck against his hand.

I was on the verge to tell Eric to get in me now, when I heard a rustling outside my window. I ignored it at first and ran my hand over Eric's member, causing him to shutter for a moment. Our tongues continued to mingle forcefully; my need for him was getting greater. I could feel my climax building and I heard the noise again, just louder this time. I broke our kiss and turned my head to the window to figure out what was out there.

Eric noticed my shift in attention because he pulled out his fingers and looked to me. "My lover, do you wish to stop now?" His voice was husky and purred of sex. Jesus Christ, the things this man did to me.

I shook my head, "It's not that Eric. I can hear someone outside my window," I whispered to him, hearing the noise again. Eric turned his head and narrowed his eyes. "You hear it too?" I asked him.

Without a word, Eric was out of bed and out of my room. He must have gone outside to see what was going on. I got up, put on my robe and pink fuzzy slippers, and walked out the door. I heard a whine and I ran toward the sound. I saw Eric standing there naked, holding a dog by its neck to keep it lying on the ground. That's when I realized it wasn't just any dog, it was Dean. I ran over to them.

"Eric, this is Dean. Well Sam as you know him. You know, my boss," I said, squatting next to Eric.

"I knew as much." I noticed Eric still hadn't let go of his neck. "You shifter…" Dean looked Eric in the eye. "You interrupted me and my lover." I was about to say something when I heard Dean growl.

"Yes, you heard me right. She is with me now, and I take offence to you spying through her window." I was starting to get irritated, knowing that Sam wasn't like that. I opened my mouth to protest when Dean lowered his head and whined. _What the…._

"You will leave and not return unless asked to, or you will be running on three legs from now on," Eric suggested as he released his hold on him. Dean got up without looking at me and disappeared in the woods.

Eric turned to me and gave me a smirk, holding out his hand to help me up. "Now, where were we my lover?" he asked, pulling me to his chest to plant a toe curling kiss on my lips. I was out of the mood and still sleepy, so I pulled away; Eric looked confused.

"I'm sleepy Eric. I just want to sleep now. Besides, don't you have vampire business to take care of somewhere?" I really didn't want him to go, but I also knew for sure I didn't want to have sex with him now that I was in my right mind. _Well at least not yet, _my mind added, joining my body in its betrayl apparently. Eric had a way of forcing a mutiny in my mind and it was usually in his favor.

Eric picked me up, cradling my body in his arms and quickly we were back in my room. He gently placed me in the bed, and pulled the covers over me. I expected him to get dressed and leave but he went to the other side and got in, pulling me snugly up against his body.

"There is no place I would rather be than here with you lover," he whispered in my hair. I sighed and pulled him tighter to me. We lay there in each other's arms, and I enjoyed the comfort it gave me.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three weeks since I had last heard from or saw Eric. I half expected him to come by like he did the other night and try to seduce me again. But it never happened. Instead Bill greeted me every night, asking for my forgiveness, saying he loved me, and wanted us to be together. I allowed him back into my home one night, not because I wanted him, but because I did miss his company. I also wanted some answers for his actions.

While Bill remained outside, I stood in the doorway, letting him explain the impulses one has when their maker calls for them. I told him I could understand what he was going through with that, but there was one thing that stuck in my head I couldn't get past.

"Bill, you slept with her. How can I forgive you for something like that?" I said, shaking my head. I risked my life and had almost died at his maker's hands to save him. He cheated on me, was leaving me for her, and I was left feeling dejected from the whole situation.

He ran his fingers through his brown hair, "Sookie, she commanded me to do so. I cannot go against my maker's wishes. I am compelled to do as she asks when she requires it of me. I had no choice." He kneeled down in front of me. "Sookie, I will do anything to have you forgive me. Please give me the chance to show you how much I love you."

I let out a frustrated sigh, "Bill, I don't think we could ever be together again. I do miss you as a friend. I think we should start from there. I don't trust you right now and frankly I don't see how I ever could."

"I promise to be honest with you again sweetheart. I want nothing but your happiness."

"Thank you Bill," I said, walking outside hesitantly to take a seat in my rocking chair. In respect for Gran, I couldn't ignore my southern manners; I offered Bill the seat next to me.

He nodded and gave me a small smile before positioning himself in the other rocker on the porch. Bill inched it ever so quietly toward mine; he probably thought I didn't notice.

"It's a nice night out," I commented, breathing in the fresh country air.

And then we sat there in silence for a long while, listening to the crickets and bullfrogs from the nearby creek. It was almost peaceful as I allowed my mind to wander toward good things for a change. But Bill couldn't leave things be.

"Sookie, why was Eric here the other night? Are you his now?" he asked me out of nowhere.

"Where do you get off asking me that? It's none of your business if I was, but no I am not _his_ as you put it. He was here because I was having a rough night."

He didn't question me any further on the subject and we sat in comfortable silence once more.

When Bill spoke again, he asked about what I had been up to lately and how work was going, and the conversation flowed relatively smoothly… not brilliantly, but it was easy enough going. I was starting to regain some semblance of confidence in our ability to be friends until he brought up Eric again. Bill asked why I didn't ask _Eric_ to leave that night when I had forced him out of my house. The hurt in his voice was palpable though his cool, white face gave nothing away.

"He had my driveway redone. I wanted to thank him. And considering the tension between the both of you that night, I had no choice but to do it with you out of the house."

"I would have had your driveway updated if you had asked it of me Sookie," he whispered, reaching out to touch my hand; I pulled back slowly, narrowly avoiding contact.

"Bill, let's not get into this. I just want to watch a movie and go to bed," I grumbled, hoping he would just drop the subject.

"I simply wanted you to know it would have pleased me to assist you."

I sat up and rocked toward him, delivering my best icy glare as I stuck a finger in his face. "You, Bill Compton, know full well that I am not a kept woman and I pay my own way. I didn't ask Eric for anything; he just did it."

Bill growled and I rocked back in my chair, removing my finger as I turned away from him. "If you can't be my friend right now, I suggest you leave. I am in no mood for vampire shit tonight."

"I can see you are upset and I will leave. It is late and you need your rest. I am always here if you need me darling." He looked up as if he were going to touch me again, but then stepped back. I could only assume he thought better of it. I was proud of myself – something had finally gotten through to him. He left without saying anything further.

When he left I was in such a bad mood and completely wide-awake, I couldn't even imagine 'resting' or whatever quaint term he had used for sleep. He could be so irritating at times, but then again all the vampires I knew were. Especially the tall, blond one that got me all worked up and never came back to see me. What the hell was with Eric anyways? His mood changed so quickly with me, that it left me wondering if vampires could be bi-polar. One day he was dead set on seducing me and the next he was avoiding me. Of course, even thinking about him caused my insides to warm up, but I squashed that feeling down quickly.

I decided it was necessary to nip these feelings in the bud while I still had some sort of control over them. It was a Thursday night, so I knew Fangtasia was open. It was barely past 9pm - Eric would be there; I was sure of it. I quickly put on a cute blue top I just bought, paired it with my low cut jeans and started to make my way to Shreveport.

When I got to the bar I saw a line formed outside full of people waiting to be entertained by the vampires. All of their thoughts were vulgar, and I put my shields up as I made my way to the front door. Pam was taking the cover charge and gave me a surprised look.

"Sookie, my master is not expecting you tonight," she stated in a way that made me think she was telling me in a nice way to leave now.

"Well, who cares when he expects someone or not. Eric stops by uninvited all the time. He can handle it if I can; I am going to speak with him," I said, handing her the money and walking past her.

She grabbed my arm. "Sookie, just wait here and I will get him for you in a minute," she said but then a fight broke out in the line and she was forced let me go. With vampire speed, she went outside to see what the commotion was about.

I noticed Eric wasn't at his throne or in his booth, so I figured he was in his office. I walked down the narrow hallway and stood in front of his door. I heard odd noises coming from the other side as I slowly opened the door.

Eric was there sitting on the couch with a blond fangbanger; I was in shock. She was straddling him and moaning his name. I gasped and Eric looked at me, his eyes fierce and stunning.

Realization flickered through his dark eyes, and they seemed to lighten slightly as he took me in. He was not the vampire who had been feeding and fucking just seconds earlier, but he didn't exactly look friendly either. I was hurt; Seeing Eric with another woman physically and emotionally hurt. Maybe it was the raw feelings with Bill or the way Eric treated me those other nights; but I couldn't come up with an explanation as to why and really, my mind wouldn't have let me if I tried.

"Sookie, what are you doing here?" he thundered at me, gripping the girl on top of him as she attempted to remove herself from his lap. She actually looked embarrassed – well color me surprised. I didn't think fangbangers had enough sense in their head to feel such emotions. He looked into the girl's eyes for a moment to glamour her. "Stop moving," he said to her simply in an authoritative tone. She obeyed and lowered her head. I absolutely hated my body for it, but it responded as well. He lifted her off of his lap and set her down on the couch.

I was still standing in the doorway, my mind running on overdrive. I couldn't believe him, after all the talk of wanting me… well, he had a funny way of showing it.

"What the hell is this Eric?" I questioned, finally getting my voice back.

He stood in front of me with his eyes flashing in slight amusement; there was a smirk playing at his lips. "I must feed and I don't see you offering."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"As you can see, I am preoccupied at the moment and would prefer not to be disturbed. Go wait in the bar. I will speak to you when I am finished Sookie." He walked back over to the couch, taking a seat next to the naked blond girl again, and started to stroke her back.

"That's just fine Eric! Go ahead, don't let me disturb you, by all means continue. Oh, but don't bother trying to come around for me anymore if you do. I will not take second to this trash," I yelled, slamming his office door closed and running out of the bar.

I got to my car and unlocked it, but before I could open the door I saw a hand in my way.

"Sookie, please tell me you didn't go into his office," Pam said softly.

"Yes, I did. Make sure he stays away from me Pam. I realize I don't mean anything to him and have given him too much importance in my life – a lot more than I should have," I said as my voice cracked. She moved her hand and allowed me to open my door.

"Sookie, he wants you. You do know that don't you?" she said carefully, noticing that I was shaking slightly.

"No Pam. He wants what is best for himself." I turned around and looked at her; tears were threatening to escape my eyes, "I guess I was just another asset he wanted to acquire and nothing more." I got into my car and started it.

I held back tears, fighting the urge to break down right there and cry. Never again, I told myself, never again would I trust a vampire. All of them could go to hell and burn; I could care less. I pulled into my drive, walked up to my porch, and sat on the step. The tears I was holding back came crashing full force and I let them fall freely.

Before I knew it, I felt cool arms wrap around my body; they started to rock me back and forth. I struggled to get away for a moment thinking it was Eric until I heard Bill's voice.

"What happened Sookie? Where did you go?" Bill whispered to me softly.

I sobbed into his chest and the only thing I could get out at the moment was, "Eric…"

I heard him hiss and felt his body stiffen. He went to pick me up, but I shook my head. I sat on the porch with my face against my knees crying, letting everything I was feeling within myself out. I felt Bill's presence beside me, and could feel his indecision as he struggled considering what he should do. As my breathing slowed, I looked up at his face. It was hard as stone, concealing his feelings from me.

"I'm sorry Bill, I haven't had a good night."

He went to touch my face but held himself back when he saw my eyes widen. "Tell me what happened?"

I couldn't tell him what I went there for so instead I just told him what was on my mind.

"It doesn't matter now," I said, sniffling and wiping my nose with the handkerchief Bill handed to me.

"Did he hurt you? I will kill him if he did," Bill vowed, his voice turning deadly.

"No he didn't hurt me. At least not physically." I looked into his eyes and mustered up my resolve for what I was about to tell him. "I will never trust him again." I narrowed my eyes, adding more venom to my voice, "I won't trust any males again."

He looked at me, regarding me for a moment. "I am truly sorry if I am responsible for your feelings Sookie. I regret the part I have played."

"You are part of it, but Eric just made it worse," I mumbled into his chest.

"What did he do Sookie?" I shook my head not wanting to tell him. "Please tell me."

I was about to tell him to leave it be when a white car pulled in my drive. Bill looked at me and murmured to himself, "Pam."

Pam got out of her car and walked over to stand in front of me with her arms crossed.

"I need to speak to Sookie alone," she stated to Bill.

"I am not leaving her."

I turned my attention to Bill. "It's ok. I will be fine with Pam." Bill looked like he was going to argue, but thought better of it.

"I will be at my home if you need me." I nodded and he cast a glare toward Pam before departing. She met his glare briefly, shrugged with apparent boredom, and turned back to me.

I got up and took a seat in one of the rockers. Pam came and sat next to me, taking up the spot where Bill was before.

"You have been leaking."

I chuckled lightly, "I'm fine Pam. What is it you need?"

"My master wishes for you to come back to Fangtasia with me tonight," she stated.

"I am not going Pam. I don't want to see him again."

"I told him you wouldn't," she said quietly, almost wistful. It was an odd emotion from Pam and I took a moment to let it sink in.

There was silence between us for a few minutes before I was able to vocalize my thoughts. Pam looked pensive; I just felt confused.

"Then why are you here Pam?" I asked her.

"He is very angry and caused a mess at the bar. He was upset you left when he asked you to stay."

I huffed and narrowed my eyes, "He is the one that was rude to me. I left, so what is it to him. He doesn't need me. That was _very_ clear."

Pam shook her head and sighed, "Sookie, he does need you. He is so confused, I have never seen him so conflicted."

"Well, I don't know what you want me to do about it. Like I told you before I don't want to see him for personal reasons again."

Pam tilted her head and looked into my eyes, her fangs running down slightly. "You will not see him outside of when he summons you?"

I shook my head. "No Pam. What I mean is I made the arrangement when I was with Bill. I am not with him anymore so the deal is off. I'm done with vampire crap, just tell him to leave me alone."

She started to laugh. "Oh, that is rich Sookie. I will enjoy telling him that."

"I am, after all, just an asset to him." She stopped laughing abruptly and started to say something but I cut her off.

"I won't have anything to do with vampires anymore. I found out the hard way that they couldn't be trusted. Both Eric and Bill have proven that. When I let them, they broke it. I won't be let down this way again," I vowed out loud.

"Sookie, you cannot be serious. Eric cares very much for you and would never hurt you."

I had enough. "Oh he would never hurt me would he? So him fucking some nasty fangbanger in front of me and treating me like a piece of trash is good behavior? Well if it is, I don't want anything to do with it. Eric can go to hell!"

"What do you mean he fucked a fangbanger in front of you?" Her eyes narrowed; she moved so that she was standing directly in front of my chair.

"I said what I said Pam. After he yelled at me, saying that I interrupted him, he sat back down, put her back on his lap, and told me to wait in the bar for him to finish," I said and tears once again began building up. I halted them immediately; I needed to stop crying over the scum that I seem to attract to my bed.

"I must go now Sookie. I will come by later," Pam said in a deadly voice that caused a shiver to go up my spine.

"Don't bother Pam. I am done with all of you." I got up and walked into the house, not bothering to wait for a reply. I went into my bathroom and washed my face. I climbed back into bed and softly rescinded Eric's and Pam's invitations into my home, hoping it would be enough to keep them away.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Pam POV)**

I couldn't believe what Sookie told me as I pulled up to Fangtasia. I thought perhaps that they had just a simple argument. I knew Eric doesn't like to be disturbed in his office when he was working, but I never thought that he had a fangbanger in there. When she told me how Eric treated her, I grew hot with anger. He had been pining over her for the past 6 months it seemed. And from what he told me, they were getting to a point where he might claim her. He is such an idiot sometimes, thinking it was ok to dismiss her and go back to the meal that was in his office.

I don't blame Sookie at all for leaving. Now it made sense that Eric came out of his office maybe fifteen minutes later looking around the bar expectantly. He approached me at the door and asked why Sookie wasn't at his booth. I told him Sookie left and said something about how he treated her and that as a result she wanted nothing to do with him. That was when he lost it.

His eyes shot daggers and I thought he would attack me for telling him those things in front of others. But thankfully at the moment, a Fangbanger came over and grabbed his ass, whispering something about thanks for a good time and he threw her across the room. He let out a war cry, one I hadn't heard before; it was full of pain and frustration. I was going to tell him not to worry about it when he yelled for everyone to leave the premises immediately. All patrons and vampires left within a few minutes and I was the only one left besides Chow. We started to clean up as even the waitresses ran off, when Eric approached me.

"Go to Sookie's home and bring her here tonight. No is not an option," he expressed to me in deadly tones, letting me know that she coming here was a demand and not simply a request.

"Yes master," I replied, bowing slightly since he was on edge before heading out to see Sookie.

So there I was, in the parking lot, trying to calm myself before confronting Eric. As my master, questioning him about his business was not something welcomed between us. Although I loved to tease him, I knew too much was not allowed.

I walked through the back entrance and into Eric's office without knocking. I slammed the door hard against its frame, causing his eyes to shoot up and lock with mine. I didn't look away.

"What the hell have you done Eric?" I snapped at him and his eyes narrowed, showing me the power behind them - reminding me where my place was. Instinct told me to look down, but I kept my eyes on his.

"Pamela, you will remember who you are speaking to. Let Sookie in, I wish to speak to her now," he commanded me, waving his had to dismiss my presence.

"She is not here," I replied curtly.

Eric stood up abruptly and came at me in vampire speed, grabbing my arms shaking me slightly, "What do you mean she isn't here? I told you to bring her here, no excuses."

I remained calm and tried not to fight his grip, "It is your fault Eric. You have ruined anything you had with her. She doesn't want anything to do with us anymore."

"I must feed, and she isn't offering," he said, loosening his grip on me and walking back to his chair. He sat down and looked a little sullen.

I walked over to one of the chairs in front of his desk and took a seat. "I hope you didn't tell her that."

I saw him flinch slightly. "You did... didn't you? Eric how could you be so foolish? For someone who professes to be an expert with women, you certainly demonstrate the opposite."

"She is infuriating," he said exasperated with a hint of longing in his voice. I could feel his confusion. I knew he wanted her, and I only knew one way to get him back in her good graces.

"You know Eric, Dear Abby says that when you make a mistake towards one you have feelings for, you shouldn't put off apologizing," I explained carefully.

"She wouldn't let me in her home. I know that for sure. She isn't going to forget this, she is still hasn't come to terms with Compton," he said, mostly to himself, his head in his hands.

"Eric, you will have to try. She may forgive you, although I don't see her getting into a relationship with you now. You did not handle the situation very well," I softly said, hoping I could get away with calling him out on his failings with her.

"She should not have barged into here. And besides she knows when we feed we have a sexual reaction, she cannot expect me to stop just because she came in. So she acted bad first by not waiting out in the bar," Eric said, seeming pleased with his answer. Good grief, he could be so naive.

"No, Eric you acted bad," I said, standing up from my chair, and I noticed his eyes narrowing once again, "Dear Abby says you need to apologize to her before it is too late. She is already being stubborn, saying she won't come anymore because of you." I pointed my finger at him when he stood. "You made a mistake by continuing with the cow in your office and dismissing Sookie. You may have gotten a different result if you would have done the opposite," I yelled at him.

"Pamela, you will not speak to me in such terms. I will…" Eric started to chastise me, but he was interrupted with a knock at the door.

"Enter," he snapped at whoever was at the door.

"Master." It was Chow, I had forgotten he was cleaning up the bar tonight. "I have just been informed by others that there is a witch in the area who is threatening businesses of vampires. I think we ought to be prepared if she comes here," Chow stated.

"You did well informing me. I believe we shall have to find a way around it," he remarked with a sly grin on his face. I was not so sure I liked that look.

"And what does this plan entail?" I inquired of him, caution seeping in my voice.

"We have a telepath that can point her out. I can dispose of her before she can try anything," Eric said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. I do love a good fight, but I don't know if having Sookie come in would be the best with the situation between them two.

"What if she won't come?" I asked, receiving a warning glare from him.

"She will come. I will see to it myself," he stated confidently.

I just hoped this plan would work out.

**(Sookie Pov)**

I just couldn't get to sleep. As much as I tossed and turned, my mind kept wandering back to Eric and that blonde fangbanger that was on top of him. I couldn't even close my eyes without it replaying in my head. Oh, why did I let him have this much of an influence on my life? I wanted him, of course I did. Eric had everything a woman could want. He had charisma and as I found out could be very sweet when called for. Any woman would be out of their mind if they turned him down when he wanted them.

So maybe in a way it was my fault he ran off with some girl that could give him what I couldn't yet. Yet? What was I thinking? I couldn't want to be with him, especially after that night. But some part of me knew that sex and feeding went together - they drive them to the edge, making a vampire do them on instinct. I knew this and yet I reacted like he was my man.

My man…

No! Stop it Sookie! You need to rid yourself of vampires, not daydream about one of the worst of them. Eric was sure the worst I had met yet, just in the sense that I couldn't seem to resist him when he turned on his charm. His sweetness melts me on site. I was determined to forget about him; I knew that was for the best.

TAP, TAP

What the… something was at my window. I got up and walked to it and pulled the curtains aside. I noticed the devil I was just thinking of. Jesus Christ Sheppard of Judea! When was I ever going to get a break from this vampire shit?

"Go away Eric. You are not welcome here," I hissed at him closing the blinds and sitting on my bed.

"Lover, I need to speak to you," he responded gently.

"No Eric. Like I told Pam, you are nothing to me and I would like it if you would just leave me alone."

"I can't do that Sookie." His tone was tender and sweet. "Please let me in, I wish to speak to you."

I walked over to the window and pulled back the blinds again to stare at him. God dammit, why did it have to be raining? I felt I had to let him in, otherwise I would feel bad for letting him get soaked to the bone.

I sighed heavily and opened the window reluctantly. "You may come in Eric."

He slipped in faster than I could see and wrapped his arms around me. I pulled away forcefully and he allowed me, looking down to see my eyes. I walked away before he could say anything and got him two of my large towels. I motioned for him to follow and I walked into the living area and set one of the towels in front of the fireplace. Without saying a word, Eric started to place the wood and light a fire and I went into the kitchen and warmed up a True Blood.

When I came back into the living room, Eric was sitting in front of the fire with his shirt off. I closed my eyes briefly to get myself together. You will not fantasize about him - remember he knows what you are feeling. I walked over and sat next to him, handing him the True Blood. I stared into the fire not sure of what to say, or why he was really here.

"It seems I owe you an apology Sookie," was how he began. "I shouldn't have treated you so carelessly tonight when you made the effort to come to Fangtasia."

I was silent, not really wanting to respond. He was there to say he was sorry? Yeah right, like I would believe that was the only reason he was here.

"Eric, why are you really here?"

"I told you Sookie." He tried his best to sound offended. "I should not have treated you like I did last night. I should have told Mira to leave…"

"Eric, I don't need to know her name," I said, holding up my hand. "I know you need to feed, and I have no reason to react the way I did. So everything is fine."

Eric kept looking into the fire, with a deep expression of thought, while I sipped on my sweet tea. He raised his true blood and gulped it down all at once and turned to me after wiping his lips.

"No, Sookie you have every reason to. I was not acting, as I should, I know that now. I am not used to having… feelings," he explained. "Since I have given you my blood in Jackson, I have been feeling things I have shut out for a long time now."

I was silent, still not making eye contact with him. I hoped secretly he would just leave and never come back. And Bill would be gone in the morning and I could go on like neither of them had been the romantic interests in my life. What was I saying? Eric was one of my romantic interests? Oh lord…I really needed to get some sleep.

"Sookie, please say something," Eric said softly, reaching over and moving a strand of hair behind my ear. I shivered slightly from his touch, and not in a bad way.

"I don't know what you want me to say Eric. You can do as you wish. I am only here as someone you can employ for my talent," I replied, rolling my eyes up so the tears wouldn't leak out.

Eric reached over and took my hand; I pulled back slightly and he held it tighter. "Sookie… Look at me Sookie." I lowered my head and looked at his face. "I am upset that I have hurt you."

"Eric you owe me nothing. Just drop it," I said, taking my hand back and scooting a few feet away from him on the floor.

He sighed and moved closer, clearly ignoring my need for personal space, "Sookie, but I do lover. I owe you more than you realize."

"Eric I am not your lover and the way things are going so far, I never will be," I snapped at him, crossing my arms.

"Sookie, you cannot expect me to go without blood or sex while I wait for you to make up your mind. I refuse to feel bad for my instincts. If we were together, I would never have done that. But since you seem to not know what you want when it comes to me, I am free to do as I want," he said rudely and with an air of contempt that set my blood boiling.

I got all huffy and felt sick to my stomach. _Oh, he so did not go there._

"You are an ass you know that? Mr. High and Mighty! You came over here weeks ago to cuddle with me and make me feel better. We also shared an amazing kiss and what do I get Eric? Nothing. For weeks you never called or bothered to see how I was. So if anything, don't try to put this off as my fault we are not together. You are the one that avoided me and never came by," I ranted away, pointing my finger in his face.

His eyes blazed at mine. "Sookie, get your finger out of my face before you lose it."

I pulled my finger back quick; from the way his eyes were looking at it, I wouldn't doubt he would take it off. "You will listen to me lover, and yes I will call you lover because very soon you will be." I opened my mouth to speak and he placed a finger over my lips. "No my lover, let me speak," he said more gently.

I nodded and he pulled me into his arms. I resisted for a moment, but realized I wanted the comfort I got from his arms. Damn I hated the effect he had on me.

"Sookie, I want you. I do. I have told you repeatedly I want you as mine and no one else's. I hope you will come to understand that I am speaking the whole truth. I will not rush you my dear one, but you must understand I need all of you." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "I realize I was too harsh with you and I shouldn't have been." He tilted my head up to his, our faces inches apart, "Forgive me my angelic Sookie."

And, if it was possible, my entire body melted into a blob into his arms. Before I could answer, which I doubted I could even if I tried, his lips brushed against mine, so soft and yielding. He moved his hand to cup my cheek and kissed me again, though firmer and more urgent. He pulled back and gave me a smirk.

"Now how hard was that," he said, leaning in and touching his lips to mine once again; the second kiss was tender and full of emotion. I felt a surge of heat and need flow through me, but I needed to stop it before I went too far.

"Eric I am still not yours," I said, trying to sound convincing. I utterly failed.

"You will be soon. That is all that matters," he said, pulling me closer and resting his head on top of my hair.

We sat there in contentment for a moment. I wished I had the strength to tell him to get the hell out, but some part of me needed him here. I really should have started putting to practice what I decided to do moments before. Note to self: when I decide on something about how to deal with Eric or any other vampire, I don't change my mind.

"Sookie, there is something I would like to ask of you," he said, breaking the silence.

I turned out of his arms and glared at him. "I knew you came here for something else."

"No, Sookie. I came here to get into your good graces, yes. But this is not something that I will request of you. I need your help with something."

"What is it Eric? You need me to track down another vampire that has gone missing," I said sarcastically.

"No, I need your assistance at my bar. There has been talk of a witch that has been threatening vampires in the Shreveport area. I have heard through one of my contacts that she is coming to my bar sometime this week, to negotiate a price with me," he spoke cautiously.

"And you want me at your bar just to 'listen' to see if I can point her out to you," I conceded to him with no doubt in my mind that it was his plan.

He gave me a breathtaking smile, "Sookie, I want you there to be with me, because I love your company. But yes, it would be a great service to me if you would help by telling me who she is. She is going to threaten me, and I would like to have the upper hand."

"You won't kill her will you?" I asked him, forcing him to remember our arrangement.

"No, I won't… unless she is a threat to me. Understand my lover, she is a witch and can cause much damage to a vampire without even being close. But I promise I won't harm her, _unless_ she is a threat."

I thought about it and really I could use a few days off from work, although spending it with Eric all night probably wasn't the brightest idea. But if someone were intending to harm him, I wouldn't allow it.

"Ok Eric. I will come to Fangtasia tomorrow night."

"Thank you dear one. You will not be disappointed," he leered at me, leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on my lips before leaving out the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

As Eric left, I let a devious grin take over my face. He really thought he could come here and kiss me and think all would be better? That I would forget what he did? He may think I am a stupid blonde barmaid, but really I have a mischievous mind as well. Eric seemed to think he was the only one who could play that game. But I, for one, didn't fall for crap like this, and his was the worst of all.

I knew the moment he came to my window that he was not there to apologize, but wanted something more. Sure he had hurt me, but as I said before, he had no claim on me and I had no right to be so upset over it. And when he told me about the witch coming to Shreveport, it clarified to me that he was truly there for another purpose. He needed to be taught a lesson, and I wouldn't pass the chance up. He wanted me at Fangtasia - well, I would go… but I wouldn't be alone.

I dialed his number, the one number I never planned on using again, but I knew _he_ wouldn't pass up the chance to spend time with me; and in truth, I had missed him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bill, it's me Sookie." I heard something in the background drop and crash. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes it is. It's great to hear from you. I have missed you Sookie," Bill said happily.

"Yes, well I have missed you also." His words threw me off guard for a moment, and a pang of regret tugged at my heart. I did miss him, and I needed to speak to him about Jackson, but I was still too raw from the whole ordeal.

"Bill, I need to ask for a favor of you, that is if you are not busy," I asked warily, unsure that I was making the right choice by asking him.

"Anything for you sweetheart." His cool voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Uh…um, well. I have been asked to go to Shreveport tomorrow night. Do you think you can take me?"

"You wish for me to take you to Fangtasia?" he questioned with a twinge of contempt in his voice.

"Yes, I am being 'asked' to use my ability for something Eric is concerned with," I explained, hoping he would still take me. I know it wasn't his favorite place in the world, nor did his two most favorite vampires run it, but I hoped he would see it as an opportunity to spend some time with me.

"I am deeply sorry that Eric is still involving you in his schemes, Sookie. If I could get you out of it, I would," he said sincerely. I got a little annoyed at him for thinking I couldn't handle these things myself.

"That's real nice of you, but not necessary," I replied curtly. "Will you take me or not Bill? I need to know; I can call someone else," I asked again. For my plan to work most effectively, I needed Bill to take me.

"Sure Sookie, what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Let's say 7:30 pm. It was requested that I get there early," I answered.

"Ok then, I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes. Goodnight Bill," I said, hanging up before he could say anything more.

While I still cared for him, it still pained me to hear his voice at times. I couldn't think clearly about what I wanted for myself at the moment, much less what I wanted out of a relationship. I cared for Eric, but if we were ever going to be together, not that I was thinking we would, he needed to know that I didn't like being 'handled'.

_Eric might come to regret the day he tried to charm his way into my pants_, I thought with a smile. He wouldn't be able to treat me _that_ way again – not if I had anything to do with it. _Tomorrow would be very interesting indeed._


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up, it was already past 2pm. I had slept through most of the day as a result of all the drama that happened last night with Eric… and I had called _Bill_. My plan to show Eric and anyone else concerned that I was not to be toyed with was set in motion; I just needed to get an outfit for the occasion.

I brushed my teeth, got dressed, and made my way to Tara Tog's. I knew Tara would have exactly what I needed.

I pulled up to her store, walked in, and was greeted by her sunny smile.

"Hey Sookie! I was just thinking about you," she said, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm happy to see you too. How have you been doing?"

"Good I guess. I need a man, that is clear," she said with a chuckle, which I returned.

"Tara, men just complicate things. Believe me; you don't want one."

"I guess that answers why Bill is so on edge these days when he comes by for rent. Are you two arguing again?" she questioned, concern filling her voice.

"We broke up," I said softly, feeling the raw edges of pain throb in my chest.

"I am so sorry girl. But I can't say I'm not relieved. Vampires are nothing but trouble; you would be better off with a man that breathes," she stated, taking my hand.

I decided to change the subject. "Tara I need an outfit for tonight. You got anything new?"

Her face lit up. "Yes, I do. I was going to call you. I am holding a few things for you in back. I'll go get them for you."

She let go of my hand and went to the storeroom. I looked through the accessories and such she had in the front of the store.

After a few minutes, she came back and showed me the things she had set aside for me.

One was a dark purple pants suit that was very soft and pretty. Another was a navy blue sundress, with a white flower print. The last outfit she showed me was spot on what I was looking for; it was a blood red corset with black ribbon ties. It had black lace trim along the top, and a matching pair of tight, black dress pants.

"Tara, I need to try this on. I hope it fits," I said, and she led me to the dressing room.

I put the clothes on, and was shocked at how everything fit so perfectly. It seemed as if the top was made to my measurements… and the pants also felt tailor fit. It was too good to be true; I wondered if I was dreaming.

"Tara?" I called for her.

"Yea, Sookie?"

She popped her head into the dressing room and I gave her a level look.

"Tara, be honest with me. Did someone have this made for me?"

"It looks perfect on you, don't you think," she said, instead of answering my question.

"Tara…" I said sternly.

She sighed. "I don't know who sent it here, honestly. It came in the package I have marked with your name, but I don't remember ordering this, or even seeing it in the catalog," she admitted.

"Do you think that Bill…" I started to say, but then caught myself.

"I dunno Sookie. I would say you got it as a gift from someone in Jackson, Mississippi, because that is where it came from," she said, looking for the order form.

I gasped looking in the mirror once again. "It came from Jackson?"

She turned to me with a paper in her hand. "Yea, here it is. It says… _from a friend for Sookie Stackhouse_."

I took the paper from her hands and noticed there were initials at the bottom: _AH_.

Oh lord, Alcide had sent this to me. I wondered why, but then remembered the shawl he gave me. I imagined they would match perfectly; the whole outfit was just what the doctor ordered. Also, I bet Pam would get a kick out of seeing me wear the shawl again.

"What's so funny Sookie?" Tara asked, looking at the giddy smile that came across my face.

"Oh, nothing Tara. I will take it then. I also need some other things… definitely matching underwear and shoes… maybe a purse?"

We spent the next thirty minutes getting matching accessories and undergarments together.

By the time I left, it was close to five. I pulled into my drive and got my bags out, placing them on the couch as I walked in. I thought about calling Alcide to say 'Thank You', but was strapped for time; it would have to wait until the next day.

I made a glass of sweet tea and something to eat. And after I cleaned up the mess, I started the daunting task of getting ready for the evening. I began with a shower, shaving my legs, using my most enticing bath products. I put on a little bit of makeup, as usual, and dried my hair. I added a little curl to the ends to make it wavy, hoping it would stay all night.

By the time I slipped my clothes on and checked out my outfit in the mirror, I heard a knock at the front door. I grabbed the shawl from Alcide out of my closet and decided I was ready.

I walked to the front door and opened it to find Bill standing in Dockers and a dark blue shirt. He looked me over and his fangs extended half way. I took it as a good sign; I was definitely right about the outfit. _Thank you again Alcide._

"Sookie, you look beautiful," Bill declared with a hint of emotion, which was a lot for him.

"Thanks Bill. Let me grab my shoes and we can get going." I turned and gathered a pair of three-inch-heels from the bag by the door. Sitting down on the step, I laced the attached ties up my leg and then let the pants drop back over them.

When I looked up, I noticed that Bill was already by the passenger side door, holding it open for me. Thanking him, I took a seat in the car.

On the ride there, we talked about a few things. He told me the Queen had made a request for him to go to Peru and he would be leaving in a few days. He told me all about the sights he wanted to check out while he was there; he was clearly very excited about the prospect. He asked if I would watch over his place and get his mail, which I agreed to do. I considered it basic neighbor courtesy.

We pulled up to Fangtasia and Bill walked around to my door, using his vampire speed to open it. I instantly felt I needed to make something about tonight clear to him.

"Bill," I said as I stepped out of the car, ignoring his extended hand. "I want to be clear with you - this is not a date. I merely wanted you to bring me here to keep me company."

Bill looked abashed for all of two seconds before fixing his expression. "I understand Sookie. I am pleased we can be friends, if not more."

I felt my heart burn slightly from his words. "Bill, yes, we can be friends, but nothing more. I am sorry. I don't think that will happen anytime soon, if at all."

"Are you with Eric now?" he questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"That wouldn't be any of your business now, would it? But no, I am not with him, I am here to do a favor for him. If you can't handle me being around him, you can leave," I said sternly; I was tired of this vampire possessiveness.

I moved toward the front door, feeling Bill's constant presence beside me. Pam was at the front door and she gave me a fangy smile, gesturing me toward the front of the line.

"My dear Sookie, don't you look tasty tonight," she said, fingering the shawl with a knowing look.

I gave her a smile. "Thank you. I am here as requested."

"Yes, he has been expecting you." She turned to Bill. "You may leave, he has no need for you tonight," she said, dismissing Bill.

"No Pam. He is with me tonight as a friend. He is keeping me company, so Eric can go about his business for the night," I explained to her.

She chuckled lightly, taking my arm into hers, "Oh, he is going to love that. I would love to hear you tell him yourself."

We walked into the club and she led me to Eric's booth, which I noticed he wasn't in. I took a seat on his side, and Bill slid in across from me.

"I will tell him you are here," Pam said, taking her leave, walking in the direction of Eric's office.

It was very busy, all of the booths and tables were full, and the bar appeared to be running smoothly. A waitress came by and took our drink order. Since I was there and needed all the courage I could get, I ordered a gin and tonic, while Bill ordered a True blood – O positive. It disturbed me for a second… knowing it was my blood type, but the idea left my mind as soon as I saw Eric come out of his office, his eyes blazing while he sought me out.

When his scan of the room found Bill and I in his booth, he made a b-line straight toward us; the crowd parted for him. He stood tall in front of the table, taking in my outfit from my sitting form, and I knew full well that from his position he could see down my top.

"My lover, I would like to speak to you privately for a moment," he said, holding out his hand.

I reluctantly took it, and looked to Bill once I was standing. "I will right back."

Eric walked like a mad man to his office; I had a hard time keeping up. And then when we walked in, he slammed the door behind us. I noticed that Pam was sitting on the couch with a small smirk on her face; she was practically giddy with excitement. Ok… so far not exactly the reaction I was anticipating, but it was interesting to say the least. I smiled pleasantly at Pam and waited for Eric to address me. This would work best if he thought the ball was in his court so to speak. I didn't want him thinking I came in here with an agenda…

Eric turned to me, placing his hands on my shoulders, looming over me.

"What are you playing at?" he scolded me like a small child.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am here as requested by you, oh powerful sheriff," I said sarcastically. "I would like to get out there and get this over with if you don't mind."

I tried to maneuver my way out of his grasp but he held me firmly. "You will tell me now, why you brought Bill here. I asked for _you_ to come. I did not mention a companion."

Ah, now I see… his pride was hurt. He thought he could have me here for more than one reason. He really needed to know a few things about me before trying to boss me around.

"I invited him here, as a friend, Eric. Now if you are done prattling on about your insecurities, I will go out to my friend and resume the job I was called here to do."

But he wouldn't let me go, he still had a vice-like grip on me and his eyes were boring into mine. It was like he was trying to read my mind or look into my soul. I was feeling a bit uncomfortable until he broke the silence.

"Will you sit with me on stage tonight?" he asked, softly and tenderly.

_Where the hell did that come from?_ One moment he was angry with me for bringing Bill and the next…pure sugar. I was _seriously_ revisiting the thought that vampires could be bi-polar.

"No Eric," I said gently, yet hard, "I am sitting at the booth tonight, so you can go about your business for the night. I will not be in your way; continue on as if nothing is out of the ordinary."

He looked at me, considering my words thoughtfully. "You are never in my way my lover," he said sweetly again. Oh lord, that almost melted me. Like I said…almost. I looked him in the eye with determination.

"No Eric. I will go and start working. I will let you know if I 'hear' anything."

I turned to leave and Pam simply _had_ to have a turn. "Sookie, I love your outfit. It's incredible how the shawl from that Were friend of yours matches so well."

Eric gave her a warning look and I decided to have some fun with it. "Oh, didn't you know Pam? This whole outfit is from him, I picked it up today at my friends shop," I said, before turning around and swiftly leaving Eric's office.

I heard a crash in his office and Pam walked out a moment later with big grin on her face. "Thank you for that Sookie. I shall be using that against him for a while."

Pam made her way back to the front entrance, while I returned to the booth. Bill was still sitting at the table, but was joined by a fangbanger, offering herself to him. I felt a sting of jealousy in my stomach and I quickly squashed it, reminding myself of all the reasons we weren't together.

I walked over and took my seat, taking a sip of my drink.

"I am not interested. But I thank you," he said dismissing her. She turned to glare at me briefly when she realized Bill's eyes were focused on me instead of her.

When she left I told him, "You can go with her if you want. I know how you all hate the synthetic stuff."

"I am here with you for the evening. I will not be taking…liberties while in your company," he said carefully.

I opened my mouth to say something when Eric came out and took his seat at his throne. His eyes scanned the crowd and settled on me, and I knew that is where they would stay the rest of the evening. A waitress brought him a True Blood, and several fangbanger made their way to his feet, dancing for him or asking for his attentions.

The searing pain in my chest returned, and I was reminded of what happened in the bar the other night. I couldn't believe I was so naïve… to allow Eric to try to charm his way back into my heart so quickly. I knew he needed to feed, and that I shouldn't be so hard on him, but it was hard to disassociate. And while I cared for him, it wasn't love.

Yet I still believed Eric needed to be taught that I wasn't the kind of woman he was used to. I deserved to be treated with respect. I would never be a pet. His scolding of me, claiming I was in the wrong that night in front of the fire, stood at the forefront of my mind.

I could forgive, but his apology needed to be sincere. I felt he said what he needed to get me back to Fangtasia, and that wouldn't fly with me. He would have to show me that wasn't true.

I smiled to myself, thinking of what Eric didn't know. I forgave him for his vampire instincts – not his manner of handling it though.

"What are you thinking about?" Bill asked, taking me from my thoughts.

"Nothing important," I responded, taking another sip of my drink.

I lowered my shields and let my mind wander, scoping out the thoughts in the room.

'_Please bite me tonight.'_

'_I hope he chooses me, and not her.'_

'_Does it mean I'm gay if I think he is hot?'_

'_There he is… he will give me what I want or suffer the consequences.'_

The last thought brought me up short and I gasped. Eric noticed my shift in emotions and followed my eyes to the woman walking into the bar.

She was dressed strangely and wasn't attractive at all, you could tell there was something different about her. There were two others that seemed to follow behind her; it was clear she was the leader. Further listening let me in on the fact that she was the witch that wanted to hurt Eric and other vampires. Her thoughts and appearance matched Chow's description. Eric's eyes flashed back to mine and I nodded slightly in confirmation.

In one swift motion, that I was barely even sure I witnessed, Eric flew across the bar and snapped her neck. But he didn't do it quickly enough, her loud voice boomed over the music. It sounded like Latin and was accompanied by a small stream of smoke. Pam and Chow took the other two witches captive. All the humans in the bar, started to panic until Eric made an announcement.

"All vampires here will find a human and glamour them so that they do not remember this, then set them free," he declared loudly, his voice echoing over the crowd.

A vampire came over toward me and I looked to Bill who declared, "She is mine."

The other vampire nodded and left. I looked to Bill irately. "I am not yours, Bill Compton," I yelled at him, standing up from the booth.

"No, she is mine," said a voice from behind me.

It was Eric. I turned and gave him a look, "I am not yours either Eric Northman."

Eric looked as though to say something I wouldn't like, but responded with something else, "I know you are not, but I want you to be."

What the hell? My jaw hung down and Eric looked stunned as well. I couldn't believe he said that; he wouldn't outright say I wasn't his… not after he already told me I was.

"Are you kidding me Eric? What are you trying to pull?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He huffed and opened his mouth to say something insulting; I knew it from the look in his eyes. "I only want what is best for you Sookie. My feelings for you make me want you for my mate, but I will respect your decision," he said stunned, throwing his hand to cover his mouth so as not to say anything further. My mouth was still open in shock; I couldn't believe what he was saying and his reaction was priceless.

"What the hell is going on!" he yelled after he moved his hand rapidly away from his mouth.

"Master, we have the other two in your office restrained," Pam stated coming to his side.

Then she looked at my expression, "Sookie, close your mouth. It's not lady like to stand there that way."

I looked to Eric, ignoring her. "Is this really how you feel Eric?" I asked him.

His eyes turned to mine; his face was soft, yet his eyes were on fire with anger, "Yes my lover. I need you more than you know."

Pam's eyes widened and she grabbed Eric's arm. "Come Eric, we need to question the others."

Eric was still looking at me unsure that he wanted to speak to me. Every time he did, he didn't look happy to be telling me those things.

"What is it, Eric?" Bill asked.

"I cannot be positive, Bill, but I have reason to suspect the witch. Go home, I will take Sookie home later. I have unfinished business with her," he said to Bill, waving his hand.

"No, I will take her now. She is tired and needs her rest," Bill countered and received a growl from Eric.

"No Bill, you will do as I say. Leave now," Eric commanded of him.

Pam was watching the whole exchange with a strange expression and I kind of wanted to test how far Eric's apparent honesty went.

"Eric, I would like Bill to take me home now. Is that ok?" I asked.

His face took on an irritated expression and he opened his mouth. "Yes of course my lover, I have no further need of you here tonight. I will come by later to see you."

Eric covered his mouth once again, a gesture that was so not Eric, and growled menacingly, walking with speed to his office.

Pam looked to Bill and said, "What was that all about?"

Bill shook his head. "It seems that whatever curse the witch has placed on him makes him say or agree to things he normally would not. I was seeing if it would work if I made a request of him. As far as I can tell, it only works with Sookie."

Pam looked toward Eric's office and then back to me. "Oh, I see. I will talk with you both later. Hopefully we can find out more about what happened. And, of course, I will test it out myself."

She smiled coyly before walking back to the office. Bill took my arm and led me out to the car. I didn't know what to think of Eric's actions… or why Bill was suddenly looking so sullen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pam **

I still couldn't believe what I heard come from Eric's mouth. He wanted Sookie as a mate; that was unusual. I would have believed as a pet or a constant companion, but never would I think he would say 'mate' in reference to a human. That would make her my mistress…

If this spell Eric was under was to be for everyone's benefit, I decided I would have to test the waters, so to speak. If the honesty thing worked for Sookie, there was no sense to not try myself.

"Master?" I said as I caught up to him walking to his office. He stopped and turned his wild eyes to mine.

"What is it Pam?" he questioned, his face cold and stony. _This is going to be fun. _I would start with a simple question and work my way up.

"If I asked, would you give me half of the business profits without questioning me?" I questioned, noticing a shift in his feet.

"Why would you ask me for this? I have been more than fair with your share childe." Eric's eyes narrowed slightly and I could feel the force of his eyes on me.

I thought about it for a second and thought he wasn't supposed to answer a question with a question. At least he hadn't with Sookie. _Perhaps I will try another one._

"If you had to choose between your business and Sookie, which would you choose?"

Without warning, my master grabbed me by the neck, slamming me into the nearby wall. His face was merely inches from mine and his fangs were extended. Yes, I pissed him off and I had no doubt I would be punished for it later.

"And your questions have what bearing on what is happening here right now? Tell me Pam, because I am curious," he growled at me, his grip tightening uncomfortably around my throat.

"Forgive me master, I was merely seeing how this curse affected you. I meant to determine if it was only Sookie who you would answer to or if it would be others as well," I replied, keeping my eyes on the ground in submission.

Eric angry was never any fun when it was directed it towards you. Perhaps I should have had Chow try it out on him first, and then had my turn if he was successful.

"So you thought you would test my patience with your asinine questions?"

He released his hold on my neck when I wouldn't answer him. He took a step back from me.

"We will continue this later," he said, walking into his office with me following behind.

The other two that came with Hallow were sitting in chairs strapped with rope, duct tape across their mouths. Eric stood there, looming over the skinny man.

"You will answer my questions and will not be difficult, or else this will be unpleasant for you," Eric said, looking into his eyes. The man averted his eyes to the floor not looking up, no doubt wanting to keep Eric from glamouring him.

He mumbled something into the tape and nodded his head. Eric motioned to Chow to remove the tape from the human's lips so he could speak.

"What is this spell your dead leader has put on me?" Eric asked, baring his fangs at the man.

"A spell that will make you miserable I am sure," the human laughed. "Though probably better than the one my sister has planned to use if you wouldn't agree to her terms," he said, spitting on Eric's shoe.

Eric scowled at the human, pulling his fist back then thrusting it forward to connect with the man's face. The whole action took merely seconds, but the result was severe; he effectively broke the man's jaw as he knocked him unconscious. My fangs ran down at the smell of his blood.

"How are we supposed to question him now master?" I spoke drolly, yet highly amused by the turn of events. It was rare to have so much excitement in one night. But then, since we met Sookie Stackhouse, we have had more things happen than in decades.

Without registering my presence, he walked over to the girl and yanked the tape from her face.

"Ahh!!!" she screamed from the pain; I smiled as I thought up other ways to make her scream.

"Your name?" Eric commanded, holding her gaze.

"Sola," she responded, her voice without feeling, and tears in her eyes.

"What was this spell she put on me? Answer me or your fate will be worse than his," Eric commented and I got to enjoy her wide eyes combined with the smell of her fear filling the room.

"To tell the truth to the one your heart desires most. But I haven't any idea of why she would use it; I think she meant to use another one, but got distracted," the girl rambled, her words slurring together at some point.

Eric held up his hand in a motion for her to stop and she quieted down immediately.

"Can you undo the curse?" Eric asked her with his eyes intent on hers looking for an answer. If I was her, I would answer carefully.

"I can't; I'm not as strong enough. I just joined their coven four months ago. But Mark can, he is just as strong as she is… or was," she stuttered, her eyes taking in Eric's every move.

Eric snorted and walked over to his desk, opening the drawers and slamming each one; clearly looking for something.

"Eric what do you wish for us to do with these two?" Chow asked.

"You will heal him; I will need him later. Pam, you will move them to the basement and keep watch until I get back," he said, grabbing his leather jacket and heading for the door.

"Tell Sookie I said hi," I said as Eric passed me. He stopped and gave me a chilly smile complete with his fangs, which I mirrored back.

"You will see her later. Stay here until I arrive," he said again, leaving the bar and heading for his car.

Chow shook his head at me while opening his wrist and placing it to the man's lips, "You will get punished for that talk if you are not cautious. Eric favors the telepath over any other human it seems."

"It has been over two hundred years since I have had anything to tease this much with. I will use all I can, believe me, he can take it," I said, picking the girl up over my shoulder to move her to the basement.

"Enjoy it while it last," Chow said, healing his wound and following me with the skinny man in tow.

I fully intended to do just that.

**********

**ERIC**

Driving to her house in my usual haste, I felt my right leg tense – a remnant of the humanity I had been feeling all too closely lately; I consciously relaxed it, easing up on the gas pedal, letting my grip on the steering wheel also go lax.

I wondered why I was rushing to her side. Why time and time again she was at the forefront of my mind. It was her I thought of when I woke, and memories of her that visited me before the dawn came every morning.

Having made every effort to ensure she would be by my side (in her physical form, not a manifestation of my mind), I was infuriated to have been denied repeatedly. At first it was amusing; I found the chase pleasing and her form even more so – making her well worth my time.

But Sookie spoke of a loyalty to that lowly vampire Compton and I gave her time. I made myself more than available to her and was charmed when she called on me. Shocked that she trusted me, but appreciative nonetheless. Should I have 'played hard to get' as Pam suggested? No. That was woman nonsense. I was wearing the little temptress down; I was sure of it.

And now? With her removed from Bill… the prospects were more than agreeable. My presence was growing on her; she would be mine. I had control of the situation. This spell would not take down Eric Northman. If I had to be truthful with her, I would be. The few lies… or omissions between us thus far were for her protection, and I had nothing to keep from her now.

The temper-prone telepath incited something within me. I craved her… from the moment I met her I wanted her. Realization struck as I pulled down her driveway. _The driveway I paid for._ It was not my custom to shower woman with gifts… well, other than myself. Indeed, I have been told that is the greatest gift of them all. But I hadn't been acquainted with a human woman so closely before, and never one that was unable to become prey in the blink of an eye.

Glamour was useless with Sookie and it added to the challenge. But the feelings she stirred within me, the humanity that rose in my very existence since meeting her, led me to believe there was more than conquest on my mind. And that was exactly the reason I busied myself with other women, though not the only.

While the beautiful blonde haunted me, feeding and fucking were in my nature. I could only do what I was created to do as she took her time making decisions. I would allow her to believe she had that luxury; a cooperative mate was preferable… and that's exactly what I wanted from her. I wanted to keep her with me always.

Pushing these thoughts temporarily out of my mind, I slid out of the car and glided toward the stairs. I held my body stiff as I stood in front of her door, prepared to she caught me off guard, opening the door before I was able to lift my arm.

"Good Evening Sookie..." I said, trying to collect my thoughts as the words left my lips.

She didn't miss a beat. She knew I was surprised she greeted me at the door, though she did have forewarning. I had informed her that I would be coming for her later.

"Eric. Well if I'm being _honest_, I felt a void approaching." She accompanied her words with a cheeky smile; the petite human often took me by surprise. It was enjoyable… mostly.

"Of course."I smirked, appreciating the view, front and back, as I stepped past her into the hallway. _Oh yes, certainly worth my time._

We went into the living room. I took a seat on the couch since it had space for her to accompany me. My plan was slighted when she chose the seat by the window instead. Then she jumped up again. I thought she had come to her senses, but she muttered something about southern manners and asked me if I wanted a True Blood. I had to tell her the truth, mentioning my distaste for the metallic substance.

My concise nature had suddenly transformed to that of a twelve-year-old girl, babbling about nothing of importance. If anything, it was not helping my cause. I saw realization spark in her eyes when she came to the conclusion I had not been drinking True Blood as part of my daily routine and only took it from her as courtesy. It took more resolve than I'm willing to admit to close my mouth, and fortunately she did not press the issue further.

Sookie chewed at her bottom lip, no longer a picture of perfect calm. I held back a chuckle, though I admired her hesitance – she was not 'letting the power go to her head.'

"There is something you wish to ask of me. Ask it."

I would ply her with answers she wanted to hear and she would leave with me. We would sort out the spell and in my state of honesty she would be endeared by my replies to her questions.

"Um. Okay. Thank you, I guess. Well… How did you feel about me when we met?"

_Fuck. Wrong question._

I paused, until something inside compelled me to speak. For over 700 years, I had been my own master. The compulsionwas not welcome and certainly felt novel and yet… not new all at the same time. Centuries earlier, the repulsion I felt at the thought might have come across, but I had trained my expression not to belie finer details like that, though the feelings were very real and increasingly stronger as of late.

"I desired you. I wished to consume you and take you... many, many times."

I was truthful with Sookie for the most part, though choosy about the words I selected when speaking with her. She required a certain finessing that the curse apparently denied me. I was not unhappy with my answer, but it was not the question I desired.

"My blood? You wanted to drink my blood?" she said, inching forward in her chair.

I guessed the sexual desire didn't surprise her as intensely. I chuckled.

"Yes, Sookie. Your blood... it drew me in a way I have never known. Your body... well, I desired that for much the same reason. But you are not asking the right question. Much more important is how I feel about you now."

"Feel? Eric, I'm not sure what you mean. Is this why you bought me the driveway?"

"No, Sookie. You needed that; you deserved that. It should have been given to you by Compton; I was merely filling his inadequacy."

_Though I hoped to meet your other needs as well…_I was able to defeat the pre-teen in me and keep that thought to myself.

Sookie stood up and turned toward the window, staring out into the darkness. I nearly called out to her to tell her to look me in the face; I hated not being able to see the expression on her lips… in her eyes… as she spoke, but I let it go. I still needed her that evening.

"So… how do you feel about me Eric?"

I opened my mouth to speak and she interrupted me.

"Now?" she said, though I doubted clarification was needed at that point.

I was sure of my answer, and it came out clearly as though I were able to plan it.

"I feel more strongly for you than I have any woman in over 1000 years."

Sookie spun around on her heels and met my eyes fiercely. Her blue eyes shone brightly in the light of the lamp to her left and I lost myself in them as she walked toward me and lowered herself to the floor by my side. Yet she didn't offer herself to me or even make physical contact with me; she knelt a few inches away from my leg, continuing to search my face for evidence that I was telling the truth.

_As if the entire night was some kind of ploy?_ And as the thought hit me, I had to admire the cleverness of it. It was a pity such a thing had not occurred to me.

Still skeptical, she crossed her arms over her beautiful chest and asked, "And what feeling is that Eric?"

I lifted her toward me, pulling her into my arms; she did not resist. I placed a soft kiss on her lips and waited for her to open her eyes and reconnect with mine before speaking, "Do my actions not speak for my words Sookie?"

"Eric… I…" she whispered, brushing her moistened, pink lips against mine.

It was coming; she was about to profess her feelings and dedicate herself to me. I was sure that was why she was speechless. It was due.

Continuing, she said, "…want to know the exact feeling."

"Love." The words left my lips before my mind fully registered her question. And before I was able to add anything further, she lifted her arms, pressing her warm hands against my cheeks as her mouth enveloped my bottom lip, beginning the most intense kiss I'd ever experienced.


	9. Chapter 9

**SOOKIE**

When Eric said the word love, all I could think about was having his lips on mine. So that's what I did. Kissing Eric is a great experience, one that he has perfected over the years, and I fully intended to enjoy it while I could.

His hands were roaming over my body, sending ripples of sensation through my core. I opened my mouth slightly and grazed my tongue with his. He was getting to where he was trying to take off my shirt, but I wasn't done questioning him. I had a few more questions I really wanted answered.

I pulled back and he jerked me back to his lips. I ran my fingers through his hair. I thought the best way to get him to stop would be to talk instead of trying to break the kiss.

I pulled my mouth away from his and this caused him to trail his lips down my neck.

"Eric," I breathed, "I have something else I want to ask you."

His hands continued their assault of my skirt; it was already half way up my hips. I noticed that my panties were removed.

"Anything my lover," he said, continuing to kiss my neck, trailing his hands between my skirt.

"Am I a conquest to you?" I asked him and he pulled his face back to look into my eyes.

He let out a sigh. "At first you were someone who presented a challenge to me…but now, you are so much more than I can put into words," he said before kissing my nose.

I smiled sweetly. "But now, I'm not?"

"You never were Sookie. I have always desired you, and I know that once I have you once, I will want you many times."

"How long will you want me for?"

He furrowed his brow and lowered his eyes from mine. "Forever…" he whispered.

"I don't want to be a vampire Eric," I told him softly, yet firmly.

"I know that, but it cannot stop me from wishing my mate would walk with me for eternity," he said before kissing my lips once again.

I sighed. "Eric, I don't know if I can be 'your mate' as you put it. I want someone faithful…" I trailed off, knowing that he would know what I was talking about.

"I promise you, I will be faithful. Forever if that is your wish," he vowed to me while caressing my cheek with his fingertips.

I looked into his eyes and found they held nothing but the truth. I had one more question I wanted answered I decided.

"Eric, I want my man to put me first. Would you be able to?"

"I would put you first above all others. Have I not already done so?" he asked me with his hand sliding to my hip to give it a gentle squeeze.

"Yes, you have. What I mean is, if I asked you to give up anything for me, would you be able to without regretting it?"I pressed.

"I would give up anything you ask of me, pending it doesn't deal with your safety," he answered, nuzzling his nose into my neck.

"What does that mean Eric?"I asked breathless, trying to keep my wits about me.

"It means I put you first by providing for you and also giving you protection."

"So if I asked you to give up your position of sheriff…" I started, but knew the answer before I could finish the sentence.

He looked into my eyes for a moment before answering, "No."

I nodded; it was not the answer I wanted. What I wanted was his complete devotion to me, but I guessed I would take what I can get.

"Eric, do you really love me?"

"Close to it, I can feel it stronger when I am with you," he answered honestly.

"How long have you felt this way?" I questioned, not sure if I wanted to know.

"Since I first saw you walk into Fangtasia," he answered simply.

I felt my heart leap in my chest at his statement. I never knew he felt this way for me for so long.

"Eric what is it you want from me?" I asked him.

"I want you as my mate, my lover, and my bonded. I want to be with you always, and for you to never leave my side."

I grabbed his face and kissed him deeply, moving my mouth to his neck to nibble on his cold skin.

"What do you need now Eric?" I whimpered into his neck.

"I need you Sookie, I need you," Eric whispered in my ear and licked my earlobe.

I closed my eyes and groaned as his mouth connected back with mine. We kissed passionately, like it was the first and last kiss we would ever have. He sat on the couch and pulled me to straddle his hips.

Unbuttoning my shirt, he palmed my breast through the lacey bra I was wearing. I moaned into his mouth as he lowered his face, breaking our kiss and taking a nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled and his teeth nipped in sequence with each other. I arched my back from the sheer pleasure of his cool tongue on my skin. I lowered my hand and rubbed his member through his pants a few times before effectively taking the painful erection out of his pants. I continued to stroke him, while his fingers found my core and he slipped two fingers into me. He growled into my ear, as he sucked and licked my neck.

"You're so wet, my Sookie," Eric said huskily, removing his fingers and positioning his member at my entrance. He inserted the tip, and I let out a gasp. He lowered his head, taking the other nipple into his mouth, and I started to lower myself onto his length. I was almost halfway down when I heard a knock at the front door. At first, I could have cared less who was there, so I continued working his thickness into my tight wet core. He moaned against my breast, clearly ignoring the door as I was.

There was another knock, this time more persistent and a voice accompanied it.

"Sookie? Eric? I know you are in there!" The door muffled Pam's voice and my breathing wasn't even yet.

Eric looked into my eyes, and kissed me fiercely again. I returned the kiss with as much passion as I could and started to move along his length again. Pam knocked again and this time didn't stop banging on the door.

Eric groaned into my mouth. "I am sorry lover. We will finish this later, I promise."

He lifted me off his lap and readjusted his pants while I set my shirt and skirt back to rights. He walked over to the door and forced it open.

There stood a satisfied and quirky Pam, looking highly amused.

"Did I interrupt anything?" she asked, bearing a hint of fang.

Eric, on the other hand, had his fangs fully out; they were gleaming in the moonlight.

"Yes, you did. You better have a good reason for disobeying a direct command from me Pamela," he told her sternly, causing her smile to waver for a moment before reappearing.

"Master, it is two hours until dawn, and I believe you would like to have this curse taken care of tonight," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

Eric ran a hand through his hair and looked at me, "I would like you to accompany me Sookie."

I let out a suffering sigh, _why is it that I get pulled into this vampire shit?_

"Do you need me to go for a reason?"I snapped at him, clearly irritated with the whole situation.

He closed his eyes and said, "No you do not need to go if you wish to stay."

I realized what I had asked of him and felt bad. I didn't mean for him to feel like I didn't want to come because he wanted me to; he clearly said he needed me to come with him but I didn't realize his intent for wanting me there.

"You want me to come 'cause you wish to finish what you started on the couch?" I deadpanned.

Eric gave me a big grin full with fangs, "Oh yes, my lover. I do."

I chuckled and grabbed my purse. "Ok, then let's go."

The whole thing took less time than I expected. Once Mark woke up, Eric had him undo the spell and in no time it was working again.

"Ask me the question Sookie, and I will lie to you," Eric said enthusiastically, like he was happy to have the choice of not telling me the truth back. The question he wanted me to ask was rude and horrible but I went ahead and gave in.

"Eric, if I asked you, would you never stake Bill and send him to his final death?" I asked him drolly, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, I would," he smiled and turned to Pam. "Ha! It worked!"

Pam shook her blonde hair and looked at her fingernails bored. "That is great master. What are we going to do about the humans?"

Eric looked at me and smiled, "Take care of them, I have other business to attend to," Eric leered at me, picking me up; within minutes, we were in the air and at my home in Bon Temps.

He carried me straight to my bedroom and placed me on the bed. Removing his clothing and mine before speaking a word, he tucked us both under the covers and took my face into his hands.

"Sookie, I have waited a long time for you. Will you agree to be my mate, knowing the way I feel for you?" he asked sweetly and tenderly, caressing my face with his hands.

"I don't know Eric, it's a big decision," I muttered, feeling my eyes tearing up.

"I am not Bill, Sookie. I promise I will never hurt you once you are mine. This I vow to you, forever." Eric said, kissing my tears away.

I pulled his lips to mine and he shifted his body so he loomed over me. Kissing my lips and fondling my breast, I nearly came undone until I felt his cool member sliding into my warmth. He pulled back from the kiss as he thrust in one motion completely inside me.

"Say you are mine, Sookie. Say it," he said huskily, kissing my neck and licking the vein pulsing at full speed no doubt.

"Eric…" I moaned into his shoulder while he pulled out and plunged back in with a force that caused my head board to bang against the wall. I screamed out from the pleasure.

"Say it Sookie," he said again, this time increasing his thrusts as I brought my hips up to meet his, struggling to keep up with his quickened pace.

"I…I…" I stuttered, unable to say anything since my entire attention was focused on the god of a man riding me, sending me to higher places of pleasure I have ever experienced.

His eyes locked with mine and I cried out as an orgasm rippled through my body, but it didn't cause him to slow his thrusts. If anything, it caused him to go faster.

"Eric…Oh…Eric…" I screamed, feeling another climax build and his member growing thicker, if that were even possible.

"My lover," Eric said and then released inside of me, while clamping down on my neck and taking four deep draws from my neck. I came again as his fangs pierced my skin and I shivered from the touch of his tongue licking the wound.

He rolled over on his back and I surprised him by straddling his hips. "I am yours Eric Northman. And since you took my blood, I will ask for yours for the next round."

He gave me his signature grin and started to knead his large hands into my hips.

"Afraid you won't keep up with me?" he teased; thinking my reason for asking was'cause I would tire too soon from our lovemaking.

"We will just have to find out. We do have an hour before sunrise; I think we can find things to occupy our time," I leered, stroking his chest lovingly.

"Oh, yes we can," he said as he filled me once again and claimed my lips with his.


End file.
